


Private Lessons

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman is a professor at UGA and a very sexy student named Codi insists they talk after class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons

Private Lessons  
A Norman One-Shot

Stacking the papers on his desk he glanced over at the clock, in just a few minutes his very first class of this year would file in, he had been personally asked to sub for his friends class at The University of Georgia. Normally he would have said no, he wasnt in the mood to teach college kids who didnt actually want to be here but he needed the extra money and it was a welcoming distraction.  
The bell rang loudly and in they came, freshmen. Again this wasnt his ideal job but what the hell, he had his teaching credentials and it was work. He turned away from them and started to get things organized, ignoring the hushed talking among the students, hearing things like who was he and where was their teacher. He took a deep breath and turned around to walk to the door.  
“After that last bell rings this door will be locked, anyone not in here will receive a zero for class appearance.” He didnt smile when he said it, this group of kids looked like they were used to getting away with things and as long as he was here he was going to give them a hard time, maybe they would show some respect to their teacher when she got back.  
He looked over the class room, seeing burnt faces and bloodshot eyes. First day home from spring break, great..just great. Now he was dealing with students recovering from hangovers and possibly drug overdoses..just how he wanted to start this semester.  
“Where is Miss Mori?” someone asked from the group.  
“She is getting married and asked me to fill in for her until she returns.”  
“And when will that be?” Someone else asked, in a snarky voice.  
He groaned, “that isnt my business or yours. All we need to know is that she will be back in a few weeks, now if there is nothing else lets get started...”  
Pounding on the door stopped him, he looked towards the now locked door to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Standing there trying to open the door, sunglasses perched on top of her head. The skin color around her eyes a little lighter than on the rest of her face, the tan light barely noticable..  
“Uh sir, are you gonna let her in?”  
He shot a look at the student who interrupted him but went over to the door anyways, cracking it open just enough to speak with her, “Im looking for Miss Mori`s class.”  
“Yes this is her class but she is on leave at the moment, are you in her class?” he asked, trying not to let his eyes wander too much.  
“Yes im a transfer, so i got a little lost.” She said, pushing on the door to nudge past him.  
“Im the substitute teacher for Miss Mori and i will make an exception this once but the second that bell rings the last time i will lock this door, you have a note?”  
She shuffled her books around to reach the crumpled note and ended up dropping it on the ground. He tried not to laugh and picked the book up, holding it for her until she was able to hand it to him, “shit im sorry..uh...here.”  
He took the note and nodded, handing her back the book she dropped. “please take a seat and i shall begin.” He moved aside and let her in, his mind going right to her ass that was tucked away into an almost too short pair of shorts, her tan making it seem like she had an internal glow.  
He cleared his throat and went back to the podium, “Now, my Name is Norman Reedus, i will be your teacher for the next few weeks, you may call me Professor Reedus or Norman, which ever you like.” He noticed the young woman sitting in front of the class, book open and pencil in hand. She happened to be sitting right in front of his podium, he let his eyes linger on her exposed cleavage before tearing his eyes away to begin this mornings lesson.  
*  
The hour seemed to fly by and it seemed that this class held more hope then he gave them credit for, or at least she did. He had been trying all through his speech to remember her name, having glanced over it on the note before putting it on his desk but he couldnt recall what it was now..she was very attentive, raising her hand each time he asked a question and giving a valid answer, she was very smart.  
Her brown eyes kept glancing over him, lingering on his mouth for a moment before sliding down his body, his skin felt hot, like he was on fire. Everyone else in the room seemed to evaporate leaving him high up on the podium with her looking up at him, each time she chewed on the eraser to her pencil his cock twitched in his slacks.  
“Take a moment to look over the chapter and we will discuss it before you leave.” Norman said, taking a step down and going over to his desk in the corner, moving papers around until he found that note and looked over it. Codi, her name was Codi. He smiled, having saw the name on his class roster he assumed the name was male, boy had he been wrong.  
Norman sat down at his desk, happy everything below his stomach was hidden under the desk, his cock unbelievably hard right now. He didnt understand how just being around her for less then half an hour resulted in this, he was painfully hard, pushing against the now tight material of his slacks, taking a few deep breaths to calm his breathing and heart rate before it jumped from his chest.  
“Excuse me Professor Reedus?”  
That sweet voice swam around his head, like someone rubbing silk down his body until it touched his cock, he muffled a moan and looked up at her, a knowing smile on her face. “Yes Codi, how can i help you?” he said her name without thinking about it but it sounded good.  
Her mouth dropped open a little at the use of her name and he could see the light blush on her cheeks, “uh yes, i was wondering if you might have a moment to speak after class.”  
Inside he was screaming, he wasnt sure what she might need but he didnt care, he just wanted to be alone with her but knew it was a bad idea. “Is there something wrong?”  
She smiled but shook her head no, “no nothing wrong, would you have a minute after?”  
“Yes of course, dont have another class til 3rd period.” He kept his eyes on her face, instead of glancing downward like he really wanted to.  
“Thank you, professor.”  
She walked away and Norman put a hand to his mouth before he groaned, the way she said ‘professor’did something to him, something very bad. His entire body was like an open wound, any touch whatsoever and he was suppressing a groan or a whine, his cock rubbing against his pants, teasing him while he watched her work from her desk, her brown eyes finding his every few minutes, then with a smile from her it was gone, back to work.  
The stood up and walked carefully to the podium but the bell rang and they all got up, “we will discuss it tomorrow, have a good day.” Everyone filed out quickly except for her, she just took her time putting all her things away in her messenger bag and stood up.  
Norman walked to his desk, this would be better if he was sitting. That way she wouldnt be able to see just how hard he was. Codi stood and headed towards the door, “uh wait...” he called out but she just kept walking until she closed the propped open door and locked it with a flick of her wrist, then drew the blinds down over all the windows.  
Norman groaned, watching as she shut them in together. His mouth going dry and his heart beat so fast she would certainly be able to hear it across the room. She turned around and dropped her bag to the floor, slowly walking over to his desk. Placing both hands flat on it and leaning her body forward just enough for her cleavage to pop out.  
“Something i can help you with?” he said through clenched teeth.  
She nodded, slowly coming around to his side of the desk. One hand still on the top of it, sliding against the cool wood, “yes professor, there is.” She was now standing right beside him, “cant help but notice the way you keep looking at me.”  
Norman couldnt say anything, his hand gripping the arms of his chair tightly so he didnt reach out and touch her, last thing he wanted was to be in trouble for touching his student.  
She turned his chair so he was facing her, his hard cock noticeable through is pants, she looked down and smiled, “you like the way i look dont you?”  
Without his consent he was nodding, licking his lips, “you should probably get to class before...”  
“Before what?”  
“Before someone comes in...”  
Her laugh was low and sexy, “the door is locked, just relax.” She dropped to her knees in front of him.  
Norman moaned out loud this time, hearing her laugh as she looked up at him, he couldnt believe this was happening..he was being seduced by a student.. “stop, before its too late to say no.”  
Her hands made quick work of his belt and button, unzipping him slowly... “i dont want to say no and neither do you, look how bad you want this.” Her hand slid up his thigh until the tips of her fingers brushed the head of his cock.  
“Fuuckk...” he moaned, wanting to push her away and do the right thing but he couldnt, all he could do was sit there while she touched him..  
She leaned forward until her large breasts rested against his leg, her hands working him out of his jeans until he was fully hard in her hands Codi moved her hands slowly, starting from the base and stroking up towards his plump head, twisting her wrist had him panting. “damn youre a big one huh?”  
He couldnt respond or do much of anything. She had him in total desire, working his cock slowly, oh so slowly. Precum leaking from his head, his body starting to get hotter, he lifted up his ass so he could slide his pants down to his thighs. She chuckled and leaned down to kiss over the inside of his thighs.  
“Fuuck, why you doin this?” He begged for an answer.  
“Because we both want this to happen, just let it happen.” Codi said still kissing up his thighs, her tongue coming out to lick his balls gently.  
Norman groaned deeply and watched her lick on him, this was really happening...fuck it he thought and put his hand into her hair, leading her up towards the head of his cock, she smiled and let him lead her. His other hand joining hers on the base of his cock so they held it together. She licked her lips and sucked on the tip of his cock, her pink tongue swirling all around him, he groaned and flexed his ass so his cock went deeper into her mouth.  
She just groaned around him, taking him in deeper. His hand and hers both working up and down his shaft as she sucked on him, making him wet and easier to stroke. Norman moaned, seeing her cheeks hollow out, she didnt have a problem taking all of him and that itself turned him on.  
“Goddamn you know how to use that mouth dont ya?” He moaned and quickly tore open his shirt to cool off before he combusted, she was so sexy, her mouth wet and hot against him, the way she moved her tongue in just the right spot had him so close already but he didnt want it to end so soon, he wanted his turn, “come up here.” He ordered and she let his cock slip from her mouth. “stand up.”  
She stood up and Norman sat forward and grabbed her around the waist, burying his face into her stomach, kissing over her hips and licking into the front of her jean shorts, he quickly unbuttoned them and pulled them down her ass, her pink panties already wet. His hands slid up her legs and around to her ass, squeezing it as his head came down to lick up her center, tasting her through her underwear. Codi moaned and fisted his hair, pulling him closer.  
Norman used his teeth to pull her panties down a little further down her ass, letting him see her swollen clit, he licked his lips and sucked on it, letting his tongue circle and tease it, biting gently when she started to beg him, he had never felt this high before. Face first in her, his head swimming in the way she smelled and tasted, how she gripped his hair, he needed more..  
“Now im going to fuck you.” He said matter of fact and yanked her panies all the way off, quickly pulling her shirt up off her head so she was left in just her matching bra, breasts way too big for a bra like that. He pulled her onto his lap, seeing her wetness drip down onto him.. “fuck look how wet you are..”  
Codi looked down and groaned when she saw herself drip down onto his cock, “need to be this wet to handle you.”  
He grinned and watched her body slide lower towards him, he grabbed his cock and let her slowly sit down on him, not once stopping until he was balls deep, all the way down to the pubic bone, Norman groaned loudly, “fucking hell, youre tight..” he gripped her sides and let her start to ride him, seeing the muscles in her legs work as she fucked him..  
“oh god...” she moaned and arched her back.  
Norman leaned forward to kiss her for the first time, tasting himself on her lips made his hips buck up, thrusting hard up into her, Codi yelped but kissed him back harder, her nails tearing down his back.  
“lean back and ride me baby..” Norman moaned as she leaned back, his strong arms keeping her from falling, she pumped up and down, taking him faster then before, her breasts bouncing wildly, “just like that..fuck!!” he moaned.  
“fuck me Professor Reedus, fuck me hard...”  
Norman almost came when she said that, taking a moment to collect himself before pulling her back up, “lock those legs around me.” She locked her legs and he stood up easily, swiping all the papers and shit off his desk so he could lay her down, kissing down her chest and taking one hard nipple into his mouth, squeezing the other one with his hand.  
His hips snapped forward hard, thrusting into her. She screamed and her body bounced up from the force, she grabbed the edge of the desk and held on while he pounded into her, switching nipples so he could pay attention to the other one equally while Codi moaned continuously for him. He stood up and watched her writhe on the desk top.  
He lifted one of her legs so it was on his shoulder, giving him a much deeper angle, “god you are tight as fuck...feels so fucking good..” he moaned and bit her ankle and leg while he pumped faster, one of his fingers finding her clit and rubbing it fast...  
“oh god, right there Professor...so close already!!” Codi moaned and scratched down his arms..  
“keep going girl..move you hips like that again...fuck right there!!!” Norman growled, his vision getting blurry as he neared his orgasm..seeing her right ther with him..he felt her walls flutter fast, how much tighter she was..  
“fuck im cumming....!!!” Codi screamed and came hard around him, squeezing him.  
Norman moaned, pumping once more before he pulled out quickly, Codi`s hands coming down to jerk him quickly until his legs buckled and he came all over her lower belly, “goddamn!!” he sagged forward, letting her leg slip off his shoulders. Both of them breathing erratically and covered in sweat. He looked at her and smiled back, seeing the mess he made he leaned forward and licked her clean, then fell back into his chair.  
Codi stood on shaky legs and grabbed her clothes, putting them on slowly. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, tasting her and him mixed together. “Thank you for the private lesson Professor, tomorrow?”  
Norman chuckled and pulled his pants up. Trying to get his hair to lay back down, “definitely tomorrow, you come see me whenever you need help with that.” He smiled and watched her grab her bag and unlock the door, blowing him a kiss as she left his class room.  
“I think im gonna like it here just fine..”  
THE END


End file.
